


windchill

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [31]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: koushi was supposed to be at daichi's twenty minutes ago, where was he?





	windchill

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** Hi if you're taking request may I request a fic where Suga helps Daichi out of anxiety attack? Unless this could trigger you, then don't worry about writing it  
> 
> 
> bOY DO I LOVE ME SOME DAISUGAS. it was rly interesting writing daichi with anxiety instead of suga since i personally headcanon that suga struggles with anxiety but writing it for daichi was v different, but i liked it, it was fun to explore that side of him. 

Daichi checked his phone for what felt like the thousandth time in ten minutes, frowning when he still saw the last text was from Koushi which was almost half an hour ago.

**From: Kou <3**

_on my way!!_

The captain checked the time of it again, it was sent at 6:02 and now it was 6:30. Daichi looked outside, only to see the whiteout of a snowstorm outside his window. Where was he? It only took about fifteen minutes to get to Daichi’s from Koushi’s, and Koushi was notorious for driving fast. Daichi bit his lip and went to text Koushi again, but paused. What if Koushi was driving and got distracted by Daichi’s text and crashed? Daichi sighed and decided against it, but if Koushi didn’t arrive within the next ten minutes then he was going to text Koushi.

Ten minutes passed.

6:40. 

Daichi’s heart was all but racing now and he just _had_ to text Koushi now.

**To: Kou <3**

_Hey, are you okay? Where are you?_

Daichi sent the text and leaned back, running a shaky hand through his hair. Maybe Koushi fell asleep, it wasn’t exactly like him but it could still happen.

Five minutes.

Daichi swallowed another breath and texted Koushi once again.

**To: Kou <3**

_Koushi, is everything okay? I’m really getting worried...please text back._

Once he had sent the text, Daichi looked out at the window, watching the snow whip and whirl relentlessly. 

When another five minutes passed, Daichi picked up his phone again and called Koushi, chewing on his lip. When the phone rang once and immediately went to voicemail, Daichi felt as though his heart dropped out of his chest and into his stomach. He took in a stuttering breath when Koushi’s voice sing-songed through the phone in telling him that he couldn’t get to the phone right then and to leave a message.

“Koushi? Where are you? Is everything okay? Please, please call me back, I’m worried,” Daichi begged, his voice nearly trembling. 

Setting down the phone, Daichi tugged his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them, trying to calm his now shaky breathing and racing heart. Was Koushi dead? Was he stuck in a ditch somewhere, alone, with no one there to help? Did he get killed in a car crash by some driver who couldn’t see in the snow? 

With each dark and terrifying thought, Daichi found himself slipping further and further into his panic until he was in a full out panic attack. His breath came quick and short, making him feel light headed, his hands trembled around his legs and his heart felt like it was about to crawl out of his throat and run free into the blizzard outside.

Daichi found tears sliding down his cheeks and his eyes practically unblinking. He was practically frozen by fear over all the possibilities that could have happened to Koushi. Though the most prominent thought was the one that told him Koushi was dead and Daichi was alone now, never getting to see him again, never getting to kiss or hug him again or hear his voice.

Daichi’s upsetting and crushing thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. Leaping up, Daichi scrambled to the front door and swung it open, seeing what was probably the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Before him, was none other than Koushi, shivering and smiling helplessly with snow littering his ashen hair and covering his baby blue scarf and black jacket. Daichi’s eyes grew huge and he immediately threw himself onto his boyfriend, not caring that he was going to get wet from melting snow or that there was now snow blowing into the house.

Koushi jolted back and hugged Daichi just as tightly, feeling that Daichi was shaking just as he was, only Koushi doubted it was from the cold; especially considering how Daichi’s breath was heaving and his heart was pounding hard enough for Koushi to feel.

“Dai? What --?”

“I thought you died…” Daichi whimpered, his voice trembling as he held Koushi tighter, “you were so late and you...you didn’t respond to my texts and the snowstorm was so bad I thought…”

Koushi blinked and rose a hand to card it through Daichi’s hair, “oh Dai, I’m so sorry…” he began, pulling away a little bit so he could cup Daichi’s face and look at him in the eyes. “There was a giant crash on the road on my way here, it happened a little before I got there and traffic was backed up super bad. I would have texted you but my phone died,” he told him with almost an embarrassed smile. Daichi still looked up at him with terrified eyes and Koushi knew that while he was here now, Daichi was still shaken. 

Without another word, Koushi took Daichi by the hand and tugged him down the hall to his bedroom, only stopping to shrug off his damp coat and scarf and slide off his shoes. Once the pair reached Daichi’s room, Koushi settled on Daichi’s bed and pulled him down so he laid curled up between Koushi’s legs, his head resting on Koushi’s chest. Koushi stroked a hand through his hair and held him tightly, murmuring soothing and comforting words to his still nervous boyfriend.

“It’s okay, everything’s fine, I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” he hummed, curling over to kiss Daichi softly on the head.

After a few more minutes of hair petting and murmuring of soft nothings, Daichi finally started to relax, his body growing slump against Koushi, save for his arms that snaked around his waist. Koushi smiled and cuddled Daichi closer, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder blade, breathing in the scent of his cologne, sandalwood, Daichi told him once. The smell of it smelled like home to Koushi, it was warm and soft and comforting to him, relaxing. With a content little sigh, Koushi buried his nose into Daichi’s shirt and held him tighter.

“I love you so much,” he murmured into Daichi’s shirt, curling his fingers into the dark fabric.

Daichi suddenly sat up and kissed Koushi, surprising the ashen haired boy. Koushi blinked but relaxed and quickly returned the kiss, his eyes slipping closed. When Daichi pushed away, Koushi opened his eyes and found himself looking into Daichi’s eyes. Daichi’s hand came up and rested against Koushi’s skin, his calloused fingers rubbing against the soft skin of Koushi’s cheek. Koushi smiled and leaned into the touch, his eyes falling half-lidded.

“I love you so much too…” Daichi returned, leaning forwards to kiss Koushi on the forehead. “Thank you so much for being with me...I honestly don’t deserve you,” Daichi murmured, giving a little laugh of disbelief as if it the idea that he were with someone so perfect was anything more than that, an idea.

Koushi blinked but smiled and rested a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, “Dai, don’t say those things, there’s no one else on this whole planet I’d rather want than you,” Koushi told him, leaning in to kiss Daichi on the cheek.

Daichi smiled and hugged Koushi tightly again, kissing Koushi lovingly before laying down alongside him. The two remained that way for the rest of the night, cuddled up to one another, talking in soft voices and giving gentle kisses. Koushi was the first to fall asleep for once and once he did, Daichi found himself watching the slender boy sleep. The way his chest rose and fell gently, how his eyelashes almost brushed against the mole that decorated his skin. His hair and skin seemed to glow in the light that filtered in from the streetlight outside, the storm having long stopped by now. Daichi’s chest felt warm as he watched his beloved boyfriend sleep next to him, and in that moment, swore he was the luckiest person on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure i almost cried when writing the ending cause thEYRE JUST SO IN LOVE AND IM NOT OKAY JDSALJFDSA
> 
> anyways rip prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
